1 KakuHida Keep Away
by Paige4114
Summary: Kakuzu gets sick. Our favorite Jashinist is there to help. Number 1 of a series. Rated T for Hidan. Yaoi- don't like don't read.


**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, fluff. KakuHida Ooc-ness**

**I don't own, if I did they'd be alive**

Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing, again.

" I fucking told you Kakuzu! " Hidan yelled.

" Ugh, just shut up Hidan, " Kakuzu growled as he held his stomach.

Hidan sighed and his voice got quieter, " You really should stop being such a damn miser, for your own good, "

" Why do you care, anyway? " Kakuzu asked.

" I don't jackass!… Leader said I have to stay here until your better, and I frankly don't want to stay in the base till your lazy ass gets better… " Hidan lied, then tried covering it up with another lie.

" Suuure, moron " Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

" Just go to sleep and get well, okay? " Hidan said, actually sounding sincere.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and decided listening would make Hidan shut up, so he rolled over to turn his back to Hidan. He slowly drifted asleep.

Hidan pulled over a chair and set next to Kakuzu's bed, he had nothing better to do, then a knock came at the door. Hidan stood up and went and opened the door. There stood Deidara.

" Hey, Blondie, " Hidan greeted like always.

Deidara ignored the nickname, " Hey, I heard Kakuzu was sick un, do either of you need anything? "

" Naw, Miser's sleeping, I'm just bored… " Hidan answered and sighed.

" We could play a game, un? " Deidara didn't even wait for a response, he just walked in.

" Okay…. " Hidan closed the door. Deidara pulled out monopoly.

" We could play this," Deidara suggested.

" Sure, just don't wake Kakuzu… " Hidan looked over to Kakuzu to see him still sleeping. Hidan and Deidara sat in the floor next to Kakuzu's bed and played monopoly.

~Few Hours Later~

" Looks like you lose, Blondie, " Hidan smirked as he said the obvious.

" We'll have to play again later un, " Deidara yawned and stood up, " I'm going back to my Danna, "

" Fine, but you and puppet boy keep it down next door, I don't need Kakuzu woken up… "

Deidara blushed. " Sure Hidan…. Hidan, can I ask you something? "

" You just did, but sure, " Hidan sat down in his chair.

" Do you have feelings for Kakuzu? "

Hidan looked at Kakuzu's back. Kakuzu was awake but Hidan thought he was still sleeping, " Well… Yea,...but it's not like the Miser even gives a damn about me…. " He sighed, " Go back to puppet boy Deidara, I'm sure he's wondering where you've been, cya. "

" Yea… Cya Hidan, good luck, and tell Kakuzu to get well soon. " Deidara said as he closed the door behind him.

" Fine, " Hidan said even though he new Deidara couldn't hear him.

Kakuzu thought about what Hidan had said, he never thought the albino thought that way about him. He was wondering what to say when he started to cough. He felt Hidan rub his back.

" Hey…you alright? " Hidan whispered, not even sure if he's going to get an answer.

" Yea, Moron, " Kakuzu rolled onto his back when Hidan's hand pulled away.

Hidan smirked, " Bout damn time you woke up, " he snorted.

" Shut up, I'm going back to sleep… "

" Okay, " Hidan just sat there, while Kakuzu on the other hand, pretended to sleep, while thinking over what Hidan told Deidara, after awhile he did fall asleep though.

Hidan waited till he was sure the Miser was sleeping, he looked around the room for something to do. Over on Kakuzu's work table set a bag of money from their most recent bounty, normally Kakuzu would have counted the money into stacks of 100 bills, but since he was sick he has yet to do so. Hidan had always wondered why Kakuzu found counting so interesting so he decided to do Kakuzu's job for him. He quietly went over to the table and started counting, going from largest to smallest.

~Few Hours Later~

Kakuzu had woken up again and the first thing he heard was " 79... 80... 81... 82... 83 " from his partner. He looked over and watched Hidan finish his stack of ones. He decided to let the Zealot know he was awake. " Hey, moron, what are you doing? "

Hidan looked over. He set the stack with the rest of the one stacks. " Well your always counting your damn money, I wanted to see wants so fucking interesting about it, " he moves back into his seat next to Kakuzu's bed. He looked tired.

" Hmph, Well, moron, when was the last time you slept? " Kakuzu looked Hidan over.

Hidan shrugged, " Sometime before we came back to base, but it doesn't matter, I'm immortal after all, "

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He stretched and popped his back. He let out a soft groan and laid down on his stomach. Sleeping for so long and really done something to his back.

" Something wrong, jackass? " Hidan sounded like he cared, even with the insult.

" Just my back, " Kakuzu felt the bed move and felt something across his legs. He looked back to see Hidan straddling his legs. He started to get up. " What the hell are y- " He started but was cut off when Hidan gently pushed him back down.

" Shut up, I'm trying to help you, " Hidan said as he rolled up the back of Kakuzu's loose t-shirt. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at him. Hidan ignored Kakuzu and started at the top near the shoulder blades. He massaged Kakuzu's back working out all the kinks in the muscles and helped him relax. He worked around all the masks.

Kakuzu had stopped glaring, he let out a sigh as Hidan worked on his back.

" Damn Hidan, where'd you learn that " Kakuzu was completely relaxed under Hidan's hands. He felt 100% better already.

" Dunno, I've always known really," Hidan continued working until all the kinks were out, but then his hands gently rubbed Kakuzu's back absent mindedly. Sometimes he let his hand ghost over one of the masks. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly moved back to his chair. Kakuzu looked at him and raised his eyebrow. " I don't think you want someone sitting on you, do you dumbass? "

Kakuzu sat up and shrugged. He pulled Hidan into his lap, " It didn't bother me, really, " He smirked when he saw the Zealot blush.

" W-what are you doing Kakuzu? " Hidan mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He looked up at Kakuzu, he didn't even try to move. Kakuzu looked down at Hidan and held him on his lap. It had took Hidan admitting to Deidara to realize he had feelings for his Jashinist partner. Kakuzu brought his face closer to Hidan's. Hidan was frozen in his place. Kakuzu's lips met his, at first he didn't know what to think, then he just kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the gently. When Kakuzu pulled awake he didn't move his arms, he just stared into Kakuzu's eyes. " K-kakuzu…I-I, " Hidan couldn't seem to finish. Kakuzu got the hint though.

" Love ya, Moron, " Kakuzu smirked and chucked.

Hidan smiled hugely, " Love you, too, Dumbass, " Hidan kissed Kakuzu again. Then a knock came at the door. Kakuzu started to reach for his mask, but Hidan smirked and grabbed it as he jumped up and went and open the door. There stood Deidara.

" Hey Hidan, un, " The blond bomber said.

" Hey Deidara, wanna play another game? " Hidan smirked and handed Deidara the Kakuzu's mask.

"Hidan you better not, " Kakuzu growled as he came over to the door.

Deidara nodded eagerly and grabbed Hidan's hand and ran for the living room. Hidan easily kept up with the blond.

" Come back here! " Kakuzu chased after them.

Deidara ran into the living room and ran right into the chest of everyone's favorite puppet. " Oh, hi Danna! Me and Hidan are playing keep away with Kakuzu's mask un, wanna play? " Hidan stood next to Deidara with a hug smile on his face. Kakuzu caught up before Sasori could answer.

" Give. Me. The. Mask. " Kakuzu growled and glared at them.

Sasori took the mask from Deidara and looked over at the couch to see Itachi and Kisame watching them. He tossed Kisame the mask with a smirk. Kisame and Itachi took the mask and ran out of the base. Kakuzu glared at Sasori.

" Let them keep the damn mask, you look better without it anyway. Besides, " Hidan went over to Kakuzu and gently kissed him, " why don't we just back to the room, Kuzu, " Hidan started walking then looked back and gave Kakuzu and wink. Kakuzu smirked and followed him.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other. Deidara smirked. Sasori frowned, knowing what was about to happen.

" Pay up, un! "

**This is part of a series, I'm going to have each of the Akatsuki get sick, and they can all blame it on poor Kakuzu lol. The next to get sick is Hidan of course. They'll be 2 of each pairing, KakuHida, SasoDei, KisaIta, ZetTobi, and PeinKonan. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
